


Изжога

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: Гарри волнуется перед свиданием с Чжоу, а Рон всеми силами НЕ пытается ему помогатьНаписано для Battle of Pairings в команду HarryRon
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 36





	Изжога

Только попробуй вздохнуть еще хоть раз!..  
  
С кровати Гарри донесся тяжелый, наполненный всемирной, всегалактической, вселенской скорбью вздох — и Рон не выдержал. Он резко поднялся, схватился за подушку, подошел к кровати Гарри, одернул полог и сообщил важную новость:  
  
— Ты задрал!  
  
И аккуратно уронил подушку ему на голову.  
  
Ладно, не аккуратно.  
  
Да, зарядил прямо по очкам.  
  
И еще раз по носу.  
  
Гарри выругался, нашел свои очки и уставился на Рона устрашающим грозным взглядом, способным напугать целого одного младшекурсника. Ну, может быть, двух, но точно не трех.  
  
— Что там с тобой? — спросил Рон. — Ерзаешь, пыхтишь, как гоблин озабоченный!  
  
Гарри резко сделался усталым: откинулся на подушки, потер лоб и… опять вздохнул.  
  
— Завтра четырнадцатое февраля, — ответил он. И надолго замолчал, как будто бы своей фразой объяснил все загадки человечества: что на краю Вселенной, в чем смысл жизни и куда пропадают носки.  
  
— М-м, спасибо, это ведь именно то, о чем я спрашивал, — Рон плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Гарри и хлопнул по одеялу, случайно-неслучайно попав по его ноге.  
  
— Я иду на свидание с Чжоу, — нетерпеливо пояснил Гарри. — И… в общем, боюсь сделать что-то не так.  
  
Теперь уже вздохнул Рон.  
  
И Гарри туда же!  
  
Все вокруг только и говорили, что о свиданках, любовных записках, поцелуях и прочей сопливой ерунде. Финниган переписывался с какой-то магглой, Дин западал то на одну близняшку Патил, то на другую, Фред все время доставал Анджелину навязчивыми комплиментами, Невилл заглядывался на Лавгуд… такое чувство, что всем в голову ударил спермотоксикоз!  
  
Особенно Гермионе с ее этими письмами Краму. У девочек же тоже есть какой-то девчачий эквивалент спермотоксикоза? Рон не был уверен, но представлял, что это нечто розовое и с котятками, похожее на кабинет Амбридж.  
  
— Знаешь, что беспокоит меня особенно сильно? — шепотом спросил Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Все! — нервно рассмеялся он, потирая глаза под очками.   
  
Рон фыркнул и снова хлопнул Гарри по ноге.  
  
— Эй, парни, — отозвался Дин бодрым и дружелюбным тоном, — валите-ка к чертям собачьим, вы здесь не одни! — закончил он уже возмущенным воплем.  
  
Они извинились за шум, а потом Рон жестами показал Гарри, что они могут договорить в гостиной. Гарри кивнул и набросил поверх своей пижамы толстовку.  
  
Рон легонько пнул чемодан Гарри и одними губами сказал: «Мантия».  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него с недоумением, но свою мантию-невидимку из чемодана все же достал, как, впрочем, и карту.  
  
— Зачем нам мантия, мы же просто собрались поговорить? — спросил он уже внизу, когда они устроились на ковре у камина.  
  
Хоть гостиная опустела, огонь еще продолжал гореть. Рон вытянул ноги поближе к теплу.  
  
— Ну, когда-то мы с тобой просто собирались на поезд, а в итоге угнали машину у моего папы и врезались на ней в большое мстительное дерево. Я теперь пытаюсь предвидеть такие штуки заранее, понимаешь?  
  
Гарри что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и ударил кочергой по поленьям так сильно, что искры и пепел полетели на ковер и ноги Рона.  
  
— Ты сам же и предложил тогда отправиться в Хогвартс на машине, — недовольно пробурчал Гарри.  
  
— Вот именно, — пожал плечами Рон, стряхивая с себя сажу, — мало ли что еще мне придет в голову.  
  
— Например? Подглядывать за девушками в душе?  
  
— Да! Или за парнями!  
  
— Что-о?  
  
— Ой, как будто тебе не любопытно, у кого там что!  
  
— Э-э…  
  
— Кто компенсирует свое «добро» мерзким поведением, везде ли Малфой блондин… нет, реально не любопытно? — недоумевал Рон. — О чем ты тогда думаешь на Истории магии?  
  
— О еде в основном, но точно не о чужих членах…  
  
— Тогда ладно, — махнул рукой Рон. — Вот если бы ты на Истории магии думал об Истории магии, тогда-а… — он недовольно цокнул и покачал головой.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и снова принялся переворачивать поленья в камине.  
  
— Так что там с твоей фанаткой «Торнадос», а? — спросил Рон, поморщившись.  
  
С шести лет она за них болеет, конечно-конечно!  
  
— Я… я боюсь, что она опять начнет плакать.И я снова не буду знать, что делать! Плачущие девчонки — это какой-то кошмар. Мне их жалко и все такое, но я не знаю, как их успокаивать, что говорить, куда там что и как…  
  
С каждым словом Гарри с силой проходился кочергой по одной и той же деревяшке, пока она не раскололась. Рон не мог не заметить в его действии суету, нервозность и некоторую зацикленность.   
  
Он схватил Гарри за локоть и аккуратно отнял у него кочергу.  
  
— Если тебе станет легче: никто не знает, как успокаивать плачущих девчонок — даже сами плачущие девчонки.  
  
— Не станет.  
  
— Ну иди тогда в задницу, — махнул на него Рон. Он ему, понимаешь, помочь пытается, а Поттер!..  
  
— Да какое там, мне бы осмелиться ее поцеловать хотя бы…  
  
— Что?!   
  
— Что?..  
  
— Вы отвратительны, — донесся до них женский голос.  
  
Рон и Гарри оглянулись и заметили не замеченную ранее Алисию. Она устроилась в самом дальнем кресле самого дальнего угла рядом с самым дальним окном у самого дальнего… короче, дальше уже некуда.  
  
Рон сглотнул, вспомнив, что они тут с Гарри только что обсуждали. Мантия-невидимка, плачущие над членами девочки…  
  
— Пошли-ка отсюда, — пробурчал он, дергая Гарри за рукав.  
  
— Рон, не забудь про тренировку завтра, — крикнула вслед Алисия.  
  
— Не забудь про тренировку, — передразнил ее Рон уже за пределами гостиной. — Достали они меня все уже!  
  
Гарри сочувственно покивал и вытащил из кармана толстовки мантию-невидимку (вот и пригодилась!). Теперь Гарри и Рону приходилось сильно сгибаться и тесно прижиматься друг к дружке, чтобы уместиться под ней вдвоем.  
  
— Куда теперь? — шепнул Гарри, взглянув на посапывающую Полную Даму.  
  
— Погнали к Выручай-Комнате, — предложил Рон.  
  
Жаль, что сейчас слишком холодно, так можно было б выйти на свежий воздух, звезды поразглядывать, подышать наконец-то не только хогвартской пылью…  
  
Выручай-Комната считала желание Рона, превратившись в некоторое подобие оранжереи: сквозь стеклянные стены хорошо просматривались окружающие Хогвартс пейзажи, от огромного количества растений в помещении пахло свежестью и весной, но здесь не было так же душно, как в обычной теплице, а вместо рабочих поверхностей с инструментами стоял большой то ли лежак, то ли кровать без бортиков, то ли огромный пуф — Рон не знал, как обозвать эту конструкцию. Короче, большая квадратная штука для лежания. Такой себе уютный траходромчик с подушками и пледом. И судя по тому, как Гарри кинулся к этому траходрому, Выручай-Комната угадала его желание поваляться на чем-нибудь мягком и соорудила это.  
  
Рон грохнулся рядом с Гарри и уставился на небо сквозь стеклянный потолок. Свет в Выручай-Комнате стал медленно гаснуть, видно, подстраиваясь под их настроение.  
  
— Как думаешь, Алисия услышала что-нибудь о мантии-невидимке? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Рон отвернулся от звездного неба и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот теребил край серебристой ткани и хмурился так, словно сидел на уроке Амбридж. Или Снейпа. Или в Большом зале, когда кто-то уводил последний кусок его любимого пирога прямо из-под носа.  
  
— Мы вроде ничего о невидимости не говорили? А если и говорили, то… ты же знаешь Алисию: она сразу что-то сказала бы, за словом в карман она не лезет обычно. Не расслышала, думаю.  
  
— Надеюсь, — Гарри отбросил мантию и достал карту. Активировал ее паролем и стал кого-то искать, водя кончиком палочки по пергаменту.  
  
— Чжоу Чанг, — прочитал Рон, когда рука Гарри наконец замерла на одном месте. — Ох, Моргановы дынечки…  
  
— Кажется, она спит.  
  
— М-м, какое странное поведение для двух часов ночи, — произнес Рон с напускной задумчивостью в голосе.  
  
Но Гарри продолжал смотреть на карту так, словно она покажет ему изображение Чанг со всех возможных ракурсов.  
  
— Вот объясни мне, приятель: что это вот все такое? — спросил Рон, пихнув Гарри в плечо.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну эти вот странные поступки, нервы на пустом месте…  
  
— Не знаю, наверное, это влюбленность.  
  
— Это да. Но каково это? Как это ощущается?

— А ты… ты ничего подобного разве не испытывал? — спросил Гарри, наконец отрываясь от точки с именем Чжоу, чтобы уставиться на Рон с удивлением, недоумением и охуеванием.  
  
Рон на секунду задумался. Можно ли испытывать влюбленность к запеченной курятине? К своей новой метле? К стащенной у папы бутылке огневиски?  
  
— Думаю, нет.  
  
— Если не уверен, то точно нет, — с видом знатока хренова заявил Гарри. Он поправил очки и, привстав на локтях, продолжил: — Это такое чувство, когда… не знаю, у тебя потеют ладони, дышать трудно, и тут, — он провел рукой по груди и животу, — словно бы все сжимается, это как…  
  
Гарри несколько раз щелкнул пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово.  
  
— Изжога, — подсказал ему Рон.  
  
— Сам ты изжога! — возмутился Гарри, больно ткнув его в ребра. Спустя несколько мгновений он добавил: — Но вообще ты прав, немного похоже на изжогу…  
  
Рон хмыкнул, потирая ушибленные ребра.  
  
— Тогда тем более странно, что все так помешаны на делах сердечных, — заметил он. — Если ты постоянно чувствуешь себя хреново в присутствии другого человека…  
  
— Нет, ты не понял. То есть да, ты чувствуешь себя хреново, но ты одновременно счастлив, ты варишься в какой-то эйфории, чувствуешь... короче, чувствуешь чувства! Теперь понимаешь?  
  
— Да, теперь понимаю, — кивнул Рон, скорчив серьезную гримасу, — это как обожраться в Рождество: тебе настолько плохо, что становится хорошо.  
  
Гарри взял подушку, аккуратно положил себе на лицо и взвыл.  
  
— А что я не так сказал? — спросил Рон. — Хочешь, чтоб я понял — лучше подбирай примеры.  
  
Гарри отнял подушку от лица и с силой ударил ею по бедру Рона.  
  
— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, просто издеваешься!  
  
Гарри был прав.  
  
— Нет, ты не прав.   
  
— Ладно, неважно! — Гарри вскочил и заходил туда-сюда по комнате.  
  
От его мельтешения у Рона закружилась голова.  
  
— А если она захочет целоваться? — спросил Гарри, вновь пытаясь перевести тему на свою эту как ее там. — Что делать, куда деть руки… А если у меня изо рта будет пахнуть?! — с нарастающей в голосе паникой спросил он.  
  
Гарри поднес ладонь ко рту, подышал на нее и принюхался.  
  
— Вроде нормально…  
  
— Да ты целовался уже! — напомнил Рон. — И если бы все было совсем плохо, вряд ли она согласилась бы на свидание, правда? Вспомни, как там все было, и делай так же!  
  
Гарри уставился на него округлившимися глазами.  
  
— Я не помню, все как-то произошло само собой, — пробормотал он. — И потом еще та история с твоим папой…  
  
Рон старательно выгнал из памяти то жуткое событие, однако в сердце мимолетно успело кольнуть тем же страхом, что и _тогда._ Про папу говорить не хотелось, поэтому Рон вернулся к теме поцелуев:  
  
— Но если тогда все произошло само, может, в этот раз тоже получится, как получится?  
  
Гарри не ответил и продолжил нервно ходить вокруг лежака.  
  
Раз круг, два круг, три…  
  
— Если ты пытаешься навернуть все девять кругов ада, то тебе остался последний, — сообщил Рон невзначай.  
  
— Последний круг ада будет уже на свидании, — заявил Гарри с мрачным видом, наконец перестав носиться, словно соплохвостом ужаленный. — Знать бы заранее, что и как я делаю не так…  
  
И тут он посмотрел на Рона. Посмотрел так выразительно, что Рон аж задницей почувствовал надвигающуюся на них шаблонность бытия.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он твердо. — Я знаю, чем в итоге все кончится, я читаю книжки! Ну, иногда…  
  
Гарри плюхнулся рядом и вцепился Рону в руку.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста, Рон! Мне очень нужно!  
  
— Гарри, даже за все деньги мира я не стану тебя целовать!  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Гарри. — Ты? О, ты не так понял…  
  
— Что я не так понял?! — возмутился Рон, неожиданно ощутив себя ущемленным.   
  
— Я думал, ты поможешь мне утром уговорить Гермиону…  
  
— То есть я недостаточно хорош для этого, а?  
  
Рон толкнул Гарри и навалился сверху, прижав его запястья к лежаку.   
  
— Ладно, я… извини, просто ты мой друг, и мне странно просить об этом тебя… о боже, я только ухудшаю ситуацию, да? — спросил Гарри, вяло барахтаясь под ним флоббер-червем.

— Поздно, уже не отвертишься! — сообщил Рон с широкой ухмылкой. Он отпустил руки Гарри, но остался сидеть на его бедрах.  
  
Гарри приподнялся на локтях и с усталым вздохом сказал:  
  
— Ладно, давай…  
  
Он с силой зажмурился и задрал голову вверх, ожидая от Рона инициативы.  
  
Ленивая задница.  
  
Рон резко наклонился, но остановился в паре дюймах от лица Гарри.  
  
Блин, что дальше-то делать?  
  
Гарри, понял, что дело не движется и приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Ну? — недовольно протянул он.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался Рон. — И мне страшно.  
  
— Вот, и у меня такая же фигня, — устало сказал Гарри. — Но как-то же люди начинают целоваться, да? В смысле, если бы этот страх был настолько непобедимым, человечество бы вымерло?  
  
— Ага, как динозавры.  
  
Гарри фыркнул. Он хлопнул Рона по колену, вынуждая его слезть с себя, и сел, поджав под себя ноги.  
  
— Ладно, давай думать логически. Если мы что-то сделаем не так, ну… так просто остановимся — и делов-то?  
  
Рон активно закивал.  
  
— Да и что может случиться? — продолжил Гарри.  
  
— С этой фразы обычно вся херня и начинается, — заметил Рон.  
  
Но Гарри ничего в ответ не сказал, только облизал пересохшие губы. Рон наоборот вытер рот рукой.  
  
Какое-то время они пялились, ожидая друг от друга каких-то действий, а потом одновременно рванулись навстречу, больно столкнувшись лбами.  
  
— Вывод номер один: вести должен кто-то один, — со смехом сказал Рон, потирая ушибленный лобешник.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, трогая свой лоб, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Следующая попытка закончилась лучше — они смогли коснуться друг друга губами. Это было даже мило, ничуть не противно, все равно что чмокнуть Сычика в клюв.  
  
А дальше, как и рассказывал Гарри, все просто пошло само собой. Глаза закрылись, губы наоборот приоткрылись, рука поползла к затылку Гарри, а он в ответ вцепился в плечи Рона.  
  
— Ну как? — выдохнул Гарри, когда они разорвали поцелуй.  
  
Рон только сейчас вспомнил, что должен был выискивать в поцелуях Гарри какие-то недостатки, чтобы потом выдать конструктивную критику.  
  
Ну и что теперь сказать-то?  
  
— Сыро, — как можно более серьезным тоном заявил Рон, вспомнив, как описал Гарри свой первый поцелуй с Чанг.  
  
— Издеваешься?  
  
— Издеваюсь.  
  
Гарри снял руки с плеч Рона, а тот уже хотел было убрать свою ладонь с затылка Гарри, но…   
  
Фенечка на его запястье запуталась в непослушных волосах Гарри.  
  
— Вывод номер два: расчешись перед своим свиданием, — хмыкнул Рон.  
  
— Да просто срежь к чертям, — сказал Гарри, поморщившись, когда Рон случайно дернул рукой.  
  
— Не могу, мне же Джинни эту фенечку подарила! Убьет, если не буду носить…  
  
— Да я про волосы, блин!  
  
— А, это я без проблем, этого мне не жалко.  
  
Выручай-Комната любезно подбросила им ножницы, и Рон безжалостно срезал прядь с головы Гарри.  
  
Прядка оказалась небольшой, но Рон спрятал ее в кулаке, чтобы Гарри не увидел.   
  
— Знаешь, тебе лучше не идти в таком виде на свидание, — Рон постарался вложить в свой голос максимум сочувствия и сожаления.  
  
— Что ты сделал?! — с несвойственным ему истеризмом в голосе произнес Гарри, хватаясь рукой за ничуть не пострадавшее место.  
  
Гарри принялся оглядываться в поисках отражающих поверхностей, и пока он придирчиво себя осматривал в появившемся зеркале, Рон достал прядку и положил ее над верхней губой, чтобы получились усы.  
  
— Вроде все в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри, трогая себя за волосы. — Рон, я… Рон! — воскликнул он, наконец повернувшись к Рону.  
  
— Зови меня п- _Рон_ -зительный, детка, — усато заявил Рон, активно двигая бровями. Он как мог пытался вытягивать губы вперед, но прядь все равно не удержалась на его лице.  
  
— Ты дурак, — сообщил ему Гарри и мгновенно перевел тему: — Останемся спать тут или пойдем в башню?  
  
— Да пошли уж, а то еще искать будут.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они сверились картой: никого из старост (ну, кроме Рона) поблизости не было, Филч шастал снаружи, а миссис Норрис в библиотеке.

Добрались они без приключений, даже Полную Даму будить не пришлось: она уже о чем-то шушукалась с подругой Виолетт и страшненькой перекошенной леди с картины какого-то абстракциониста.  
  
Их соседи по комнате спали, Невилл даже похрапывал. Рон повалился на свою кровать и набросил на себя одеяло: пока они шли, он успел продрогнуть. А Гарри почему-то наоборот упарился и, как только он уложил мантию и карту обратно в чемодан, принялся стягивать с себя одежду, пока не остался в одних трусах и носках.  
  
— Спокойной, — сонно пробормотал он, потягиваясь.  
  
Рон пялился на него, пока Гарри не лег и не скрылся за пологом. Потом Рон просто долго пялился на полог.  
  
Голос Гарри в его голове снова и снова произносил одну и ту же фразу: «Да и что может случиться?».  
  
— Говорил же, с этих слов обычно вся херня и начинается, — шепотом сказал Рон, наконец отрывая взгляд от кровати Гарри, чтобы уставиться на свой… стояк.  
  
Вот же, блин!..  
  


* * *

  
  
Следующий день казался бесконечным.  
  
Уснуть Рон не смог, поэтому к путанице в голове добавилась еще и усталость.  
  
Тренировка, ради которой они с командой пропустили поход в Хогсмид, побила не только рекорды в номинации лузерства, но и Кэти Белл бладжером по затылку.  
  
Из-за мыслей о Гарри и этой его девке Рон никак не мог сосредоточиться, пропуская один мяч за другим. Потом он заметил на трибунах Фреда и Джорджа, и к его душевным метаниям добавилась еще и неуверенность в себе.  
  
Если бы кто-то вручил Рону приз за неуклюжесть, он бы его уронил.  
  
Ужасный, ужасный день.  
  
И Гарри, наверное, уже вовсю целуется со своей Чанг, теперь уже не боясь ничего. И расчесался наверняка, так что браслеты и кольца Чанг не застрянут у него в волосах…  
  
Рон посмотрел на фенечку у себя на руке и подумал, что она, наверное, проклята. И даже если он ее снимет, все равно словит звездюлины, потому что Джинни точно заметит и задаст ему.  
  
Когда она успела, кстати, стать такой борзой? Наверное, нахваталась у того патлатого хмыря с Рейвенкло. От этих рейвенкловцев одни проблемы…   
  
С такими невеселыми мыслями он потащился обратно в замок. Джинни шла рядом, но сил на беседу у них не осталось.   
  
Гарри уже сидел в Большом зале и разговаривал с Гермионой, активно жестикулируя. Рассказывает, сволочь, что и как они там с Чанг проделали…  
  
Но чем ближе подходил Рон, тем приятнее до него доносились известия. По обрывкам фраз он понял: свиданка не удалась.  
  
— … ты расстроил Чжоу, когда сказал про нашу с тобой встречу, и она попыталась заставить тебя ревновать. Она хотела выяснить, насколько ты к ней неравнодушен, — сказала Гермиона.  
  
Рон молча сел напротив Гарри и с максимально отрешенным выражением лица принялся жадно ловить каждое слово. Джинни устроилась рядом и, кажется, тоже попыталась вслушаться в разговор.  
  
Оказалось, Чанг заревновала Гарри к Гермионе, и потому их встреча покатилась, как квоффл со склона. Спрятав улыбку в стакане с тыквенным соком, Рон подумал, что не на ту овцу грим лает.  
  
— … я только пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что она чувствовала! — с отчаяньем в голосе произнесла Гермиона.  
  
— Напиши книжку, — Рон как мог пытался подавить довольный тон, но кажется, нотки злорадства все же просочились в его голос, — и растолкуй в ней, что чувствуют девочки, когда делают глупости. Тогда мальчики наконец смогут их понимать.  
  
— Точно! — с жаром подтвердил Гарри, оборачиваясь на рейвенкловский стол. Унылым взглядом он уставился на Чанг, и сердце Рона в этот момент пропустило удар.

Рон посмотрел на картофель у себя в тарелке и понял, что если съест еще немного, его вывернет прямо здесь. 

* * *

  
  
В спальню Рон поднялся раньше всех, успел принять душ и теперь одиноко сидел на кровати, перебирая значки «Пушек Педдл».  
  
Такая же команда неудачников, как и он сам…  
  
Отрефлексировав за день все, что можно было отрефлексировать, Рон понял, что возможная влюбленность в парня его не беспокоит. Подумаешь, великое дело, ну влюбился и влюбился, некоторые вон вообще драконофилы…  
  
А вот что этим парнем стал Гарри!.. Его первый и лучший друг, приятель, соратник, он же как еще одна любимая младшая сестра, ну, только с членом.  
  
В спальню ввалился Гарри.

Он бесцеремонно забрался к Рону на кровать и принялся жаловаться уже на Гермиону:  
  
— Нет, ну ты слышал? Такта мне не хватило! А что Чжоу без намеков разговаривать не умеет, так это нормально, да?  
  
Рон эту часть разговора не слышал, но энергично закивал. Все, лишь бы Гарри продолжил ругать эту свою Чанг и заметил, какой Рон преданный и понимающий… эх, всего лишь друг…  
  
— И почему с ней все так тяжело? Я несколько минут пытался заставить себя дотронуться до ее руки, но так и не смог! Вот честно, вчера с тобой все было куда проще. И даже… и даже, знаешь, не побоюсь этого слова — романтичнее! И это при том, что у нас нет никаких чувств друг другу!  
  
Рон тяжело вздохнул. В тот момент и он думал, что у них с Гарри нет никаких чувств друг к другу, но потом…  
  
— Я понимаю, что она скучает по Седрику, ну, то есть, я сам не до конца это пережил и… просто, если ты не готова ни к каким отношениям, зачем окунаться в них? Зачем мучить себя и меня?  
  
— Может, ей просто хочется любви и тепла? — неожиданно выдал Рон. Чанг сочувствовать не хотелось, но в этот конкретный момент он ее прям _понял._  
  
Гарри опешил и уставился на Рона во все глаза. Рон не рассердился на такую реакцию, если бы он мог, то тоже уставился бы на самого себя во все глаза.  
  
— Ну, может, ты и прав… я не знаю, что делать, если честно. Я хочу быть с ней, но она сейчас слишком травмирована, а я… может, Гермиона права, что мне не хватает такта, только испорчу все к чертям?  
  
Рон не стал ничего советовать. Внутренний голос сладко пел, что надо бы настроить Гарри на правильную волну, чтобы он отвязался от своей Чанг, но совесть орала, что как-то неправильно манипулировать чувствами друга, когда тот сам уязвим, да и еще ради своей выгоды.  
  
Хотя какой выгоды-то, даже если Гарри забудет о своей девчонке, где гарантия, что он западет на своего всего-лишь-друга?  
  
— Что-то ты все время вздыхаешь, — заметил Гарри. — Тренировка настолько ужасно прошла? Или ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Гарри утешающе сжал его плечо, и у Рона перехватило дыхание. Пальцы задрожали, покрываясь холодным потом. Он снова тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Изжога.  
  
— Объелся опять?  
  
Идеальный момент, чтобы согласиться и закрыть эту тему, сослаться на плохое самочувствие, согнать со своей кровати, всю ночь проплакать, обняв коленки, потом собрать чемодан, наклеить на лицо усы, улететь на своем Чистомете на край света, чтобы дать чувствам утихнуть. Но язык Рона — враг Рона — выложил все карты на стол:  
  
— Нет, другая изжога.  
  
— В смысле?.. — сначала не понял Гарри, но вдруг его глаза округлились. До него доперло.  
  
— Кто? — перевозбужденным шепотом спрашивал он, дергая Рона за рукав, — кто, кто, кто?  
  
Рон старался не смотреть на Гарри. Боялся выдать себя.  
  
— Это Гермиона?  
  
— Что? Какая Гермиона, она мне как брат! Ну, только с грудью.  
  
Такой маленькой, торчащей, на которую иногда засматриваешься, когда…  
  
Но Гарри прервал его мысль:  
  
— Почему брат, а не сестра?  
  
— Потому что на образ сестры мастурбировать нельзя!  
  
— А на образ брата можно, что ли?  
  
— Я!.. Ты!... Знаешь что, пути моей логики неисповедимы, но мне с ней прекрасно живется, так что иди к черту! — возмутился Рон, запустив в Гарри подушкой.   
  
Гарри поймал ее так ловко, как Рон никогда бы не смог словить квоффл.  
  
— Да что с тобой, почему ты не можешь мне сказать, в кого влюбился? Про меня же ты знаешь!  
  
Ох, Гарри, глупый, глупый, глупый Гарри…  
  
Рон печально вздохнул. Собственно, почему бы и не сказать? Может, быстрее отболит…  
  
— Как называется ориентация, когда у тебя встает на девчонок и Виктора Крама? — издалека начал он. Во-первых, чтобы подготовить Гарри, во-вторых, он и правда забыл нужное слово.  
  
— Ну, наверное, бисексуальность?  
  
— Ага. Так вот, вчера ночью моя бисексуальность встала… на тебя.  
  
Гарри долго молчал, разглядывая подушку у себя в руках.  
  
— Знаешь, это одновременно самое стремное и самое милое, что мне когда-либо говорили, — сказал он без какой-либо эмоции в голосе.

Ну, или он еще просто был шокирован заявлением Рона…  
  
— Рад за тебя, — мрачно сказал Рон, опрокидываясь на спину.  
  
Гарри встал и задернул полог на кровати Рона. Прошла где-то секунда, за которую Рон успел надумать, что тот теперь не хочет его видеть, считает Рона отвратительным и даже никакой дружбы им уже не светит, как Гарри уже забрался к нему обратно и лег рядом.  
  
— Это из-за вчерашнего поцелуя? — спросил он шепотом, хотя необходимости говорить тихо у них не было.  
  
— Наверное, — тоже шепотом ответил Рон. — Я не совсем уверен, просто я чувствую… — он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но они не шли, потому объяснение вышло скомканным: — Я чувствую чувства, понимаешь?  
  
— Да, понимаю.  
  
— Еще сутки назад я недоумевал, что у всех вокруг за любовная лихорадка, и вдруг сам этим всем заразился… не знаю, может, это и не оно, может, мне кажется, но я за весь день уже себя так накрутил, что уже ничего не понимаю.  
  
Рон отвернулся от Гарри, не в силах наблюдать за сменяющимися выражениями на его лице. То, что он забрался к нему на кровать, лег рядом и продолжил разговор, не значит… ну, в общем-то, ничего не значит. Разве только то, что он хороший друг и не хочет бросать Рона одного с этим кипящим котлом дурацких эмоций.  
  
И вдруг случилось _это._  
  
Гарри подполз к нему близко-близко и обнял со спины.  
  
И сразу так легко задышалось, и коленки затряслись от какого-то предвкушения, и сердце счастливо запрыгало озабоченным кроликом.  
  
Рон улыбнулся и положил руку поверх ладони Гарри, крепко сжав ее.  
  
— Я еще не до конца понял, что я понял… — не очень-то романтично и связно начал Гарри, а потом сказал самую замечательную вещь на свете: — Но целуешься ты лучше Чжоу.  
  
Рон фыркнул.  
  
— Это одновременно самое стремное и самое милое, что мне когда-либо говорили, — с широкой улыбкой сказал он.  
  
Прекрасный, прекрасный день!


End file.
